Draw with Me
by solaresque
Summary: Crappy Shizaya drabble. Based on the video 'Draw with Me'. Oneshot.


Before you read this crappy oneshot, I want you to know that I based this off a video on YouTube called 'Draw with Me'. It's sad and I thought it was touching which made me write this during math class and yeah. I didn't bother to revise it or anything because it's just a crappy oneshot lol no one's gonna die reading it (hopefully)

In this story, Shizuo is a cute 13 year old, not blonde yet, and Izaya is an innocent 12 year old, and is taken place in some...futuristic utopia..thing.. (like No. 6) that separates the 'civilized' people with the 'Outsiders'. baaah i suck at summaries.

So yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>One.<strong>

He didn't know where he lived. He didn't know where he was nor what he was doing there. All his life, his parents told him that they lived in a utopia, a place for happiness. He was happy, he sure was. He had a great little brother, an awkward but good friend Shinra, and he was a top student at school, despite his extremely short temper. There were a few things that bothered him, though. There was some kind of forest that surrounded the edges of the utopia, and rumors are that no one is allowed to go there. He knew, just by looking at the people in his city, that no one really cared about what lay beyond those trees, but he always had a feeling that there's something out there waiting to be discovered.

**Two.**

After school one day, Shizuo decided to see what was beyond those trees.

''I'm going out, okay, Mom?'' he said, still carrying his backpack.

''Be home before dusk, young man.'' his mom said, giving him a gentle hug.

''I will.''

Unfortunately for him, this wasn't just going to be like a walk in a park - minding his own business and randomly stepping over a bunch of bushes and just running into that dense group of trees like it was a normal routine. His utopia was supposed to be a safe and secure place, ran by leaders known as the Higher Ups. They. Watched. Every. Move. All through the video cameras that were scattered around in his utopia. They don't exactly catch everything, but they catch a lot.

Carefully, he stepped over the bushes that lined the outside of the trees. He watched the video cameras as they slowly turned away from his direction, and then he sprinted into the forest as fast as he could. He wasn't going to get caught, he was sure of it.

As he ran, he felt as if he was just running in circles. The trees were neverending. Everything looked the same, and you can barely see anything because it was so shaded. But he kept running, until he saw a glimpse of something that made his entire body shiver in excitement and fear. A wall. A wall that rose up to the skies. From the forest, he could see his reflection. A glass wall of some sort.

''What the heck?''

He touched the glass wall. It felt unbreakable. Who made this? Why? When? ...How? ''HELLO?'' he screamed. No echoes. No replies. The wall looked like it stretches out pretty far, and nobody could probably climb across this thing. He was about to turn back and go home, until from the corner of his eye, he saw someone.

Someone who was just sitting there, drawing on the wall with a Sharpie like they had been doing it their whole life. Such vandalism wasn't allowed in the utopia - it was one of the laws. He was going to go yell at the kid with the Sharpie but then, he realized that he was on the other side of the wall. Shizuo cautiously approached the boy, who looked almost like Shinra. From his view, the boy had dark hair and burgundy eyes. When he looked up, the burgundy brightened into a red from the glistening of the sun.

He sat infront of him and screamed, ''HI!''

The boy pointed to his ears. ''I can't hear you.'' he mouthed. Shizuo looks at what he's drawing on the wall. It was...well, something complicated. He couldn't tell due to the fact that it was backwards from his side of the wall. He reaches into his backpack and gets out a Sharpie too and writes, _Hi!_

_Hello! _the raven wrote back with a happy look on his face, but he wasn't smiling.

_What's your name?_

_Izaya Orihara._

_Cool, I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. Nice to meet you. _Shizuo plastered a bright smile on his face, and Izaya smiled too.

_I've been here for forever and I never knew people lived there. How's it like? _Izaya asked.

_It's a utopea._

_You mean, uto_pia_? _

Shizuo crossed his arms, and replied, _I know that! _The raven on the other side drew a laughing face, and then he wrote, _can you draw? _In response, Shizuo drew a face of himself. It wasn't artistic quality, but it was something. Izaya smiled even more.

_Let's be friends. _

For the first time in a long time, Shizuo actually felt happy. He scribbled down his reply.

_Okay._

**Three.**

Shizuo and Izaya drew to each other for a long time, becoming extremely close friends. Each day, the brunette child longed to hear his friend's voice. It was saddening, knowing that he was practically best friends with someone whose voice he can't even hear.

_What's it like there? _Shizuo wrote, as he visited his friend Izaya for the millionth time.

_Dark. _was all Izaya wrote back, and them, ever so slowly, he took his shirt off. What the brunette saw shocked him. On that clear pale skin he was used to seeing everyday, there were cuts and scars and- _bitemarks? _Shizuo pressed his face against the class. ''My god, they're actually bitemarks!'' he shouted. Grabbing his Sharpie, he wrote, _Who did it?_

_My family beats me a lot. People at school bully me, and my little twin sisters bite me, too._

Shizuo drew a sad face. _If I were there, I'd hurt them instead of them hurting you._

_I don't think that would be a good idea, since I'll probably end up hating your guts. _Izaya laughed as he wrote this, making his words a little sloppy. _But thanks for trying to help. _He drew a happy face next to the brunette's sad face. Said brunette laughed as he looked at the glass wall that separated them. It was covered in scribbles and doodles and words, but they had an entire canvas and then some to write on. But he just wanted to be with Izaya though. In person. He wanted to hear his voice and run his fingers through his hair and bandage up his wounds. He just wanted to spend time with him.

Even if it was just for a few seconds, he would live the rest of his life blissfully.

**Four.**

The brunette was on his way to the wall, when he suddenly forgot to watch out for the cameras that watched the utopia's every move. He didn't realize this mistake. He thought he had been working it well, since he had snuck past the camera for forever now.

Sitting down at the wall infront of Izaya, they continued with their ramblings and doodlings until a loud alarm rang, startling both Shizuo and Izaya.

_Do you hear it? _Izaya scribbled, his burgundy eyes filled to the brim with worry.

_Yeah! What does it mean?_

_It means I have to go. I think you should go too._

Shizuo was about to write back, but suddenly, they both write, _Run!_

But they only got so far as to finish the last letter of the word.

**Five.**

Shizuo woke up in a dark room, restrained into some metal bed. He screams, but nobody comes. Nobody saves him. He didn't care about himself, he only cared about Izaya. What happened? Was he in a dark room, too? He summoned all his strength to try and get out of the bonds, but he couldn't. It was too tight around him. His arms felt numb, his neck shuddered at the touch of cold metal, and he felt like crying.

Suddenly the lights turn on, and men in suits walk in the room.

''Shizuo Heiwajima,'' one of them said.

''Let me go! I didn't do anything!''

''Ah, but you were interacting with an Outsider,'' they all said in unison. ''It is strictly forbidden to talk to an Outsider.''

The brunette shook his head frantically. ''What's an Outsider? What's going on? Izaya is my friend!'' he shouted. ''You can't stop friends from being friends! You can't do that! I thought this was a utopia where people lived happy lives? I'm happy talking to him! He's the same as us, why should we have to label him an Outsider? Screw you all! Let me go!''

One of the men in suits snapped his fingers, and all the brunette saw was black.

Pitch.

Black.

**Six.**

The next thing he knew, he was in his bedroom. He couldn't remember anything, but all he did remember is Izaya.

Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya. I want to see him. I want to see him now.

He throws on a jacket and took a Sharpie out of his pencil case, heading out the door. His mother calls for him, but he ignored her. He just wanted to see Izaya right now.

The bushes that lined the forest looked much bigger, and he suddenly didn't care if the cameras were watching him. They can watch him all they want to. He didn't care. Shizuo ran with the wind. He didn't stop until he got to the wall. To his disappointment, Izaya wasn't there. All their ramblings and writings were still there, and happiness filled the brunette. Memories flooded his mind, and he started remembering this and that and that and this. What he didn't remember seeing was the series of short messages, far away from where they usually write at. He steps over to that spot to read the writings.

_Shizuo-kun, they said that I can't see you anymore, but I came anyway. You're not here though, which is okay. I think your people told you not to visit me anymore, too. It's a utopia, right? You shouldn't be talking to people like me. _

_Hi, it's me again...I come to visit the wall every day, but you're not here. How are you doing? I hope you're having fun with your friends there. I want you to know that I'll always be here, okay?_

_I count the days that you've been gone. You've been gone for about 65 days, and I'm starting to wonder if you forgot about me. -Izaya_

His heart drops. How long has he been sleeping? What happened? He read the fourth and final message that Izaya left for him.

_I hate myself. Do you know why I hate myself? I started liking you, because you were the only person who actually talked to me. Why do you think I kept coming here when you stopped coming? Because I had hope that you'd just break all your utopia's rules and come see me. Even if it's just for a few seconds. I...I like you. Not as a friend. Like like. I know it's not right because we're both boys...but... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I started liking you. But I'm tired of waiting._

Shizuo looks down at the ground, seeing an abandoned, uncapped Sharpie. He punched the glass wall with all of his might, feeling his knuckles pop, feeling the pain shoot up from his arm. He was so dumb.

So...so dumb.

**Seven.**

Time gradually goes by, and there hasn't been a peep from Izaya. Everyday Shizuo walks to the glass wall, still not caring about the cameras, to see if Izaya had written anything, but there was nothing. Not anything. He thought that maybe his friend was banned from ever seeing the wall again. It made him sad, knowing that they never once even got to hear each other's voices.

**Eight.**

About five months pass, but there's still no Izaya. Shizuo lost hope. He thought he'd go visit the wall again, since he hadn't been there for a while. Shockingly enough, there's writing on the wall. Writing that belonged to Izaya. Even more surprising, the writing was written on _his _side of the wall.

_Find me._

Shizuo ran. He ran once again, like the wind, and he ran everywhere, looking for Izaya. How did he get here? When did he get here? He ran everywhere. Everywhere, but he couldn't find him. Not at all.

''Where...where are you?'' he mumbled, looking down at the utopia from a rooftop. He sat down, giving up. The people down there looked so happy, living their life like there's no tomorrow. He buried his head in his hands and bit back the urge to cry.

And that's when he heard it. A beautiful voice.

''Shizuo?''

He turned around. ''Izaya...'' he said, eyes filling with tears. The voice sounded beautiful. Maybe it was just him, because he really thought for the entire time he knew Izaya, Izaya would have an angel's voice. Maybe it really was just him. Maybe it was love.

''Draw with me,'' Izaya said, holding up two markers.

* * *

><p>...don't ask how izaya got to the other side sobbu


End file.
